my complicated but lovable life
by VAzooTW
Summary: this is my first fanfic so please help me make it as good as possible. well... it's set at the end of shadow-kissed. Rose saves Dimitri but can't wrap her head around it. what happens when Dimitri decides to take Tasha's offer? i suck at summeries.
1. preview

**Preview**

Behind me, I saw the one thing that could make me, Rose Hathaway, cry. Especially in front of my mom and a bunch of other guardians.

Behind me, I saw Dimitri grabbed by a blonde ass of a strigoi, and being dragged back into the caves and away from me. The second I heard him scream I screamed too and ran back to help him. As I ran, I felt like everything was in slow motion but a blur at the same time. I could faintly hear my mom yelling for me to stop and come back. Three pairs of hands grabbed me but I quickly fought them off. As I neared the shadows which Dimitri had been dragged into, I saw the strigoi getting ready to bite him.

"NO," I screamed as I jumped on the strigoi's back and tackled him down. He was quick to react though and stood hovering over me. I mentally kicked myself… what have I gotten myself into now? Though one more scream from Dimitri snapped me back to reality and I stood up. I don't think that strigoi expected me to recover at all since when I stood up the surprise on his face gave me an easy opening. I quickly staked him and watched as his body fell to the floor.

"Roza," I heard Dimitri whisper. I turned back to him as fresh tears built up in my eyes. He was so hurt that I couldn't wrap my mind around the fact that I saved him. I ran out just as a group of guardians got there. I ran and ran until I got back in the academy. I received a lot of weird stares but, right now I couldn't care less. I simply picked up my pace with tears streaming down my face and made my way to my dorm room.

**3 week later**

It has been three weeks since the attack and I'm sure that Dimitri is dead. Our practices have been canceled and I just don't see him anymore. No matter what people say, a part of my heart was still broken. And that part belongs to Dimitri. Even when I did see him I'm just sure he is a ghost.

**DPOV **

It has been three weeks, and Rose still doesn't believe I'm alive. I've tried talking to her, to prove to her I didn't die and that she saved me. Though whenever she sees me she is so sure I'm a ghost she walks on by; once she freaked out and almost went screaming to Alberta that the wards were broken and that ghosts got in. I was thinking and as much as I love my Roza, if she is so sure I'm dead then what's the point in scaring her by trying to speak with her. I don't want to hurt her anymore so I made the hardest decision in my life. I am going to take Tasha's offer.


	2. shopping

**Hey guys! Thanks for the great reviews! I know there was only four but seriously I wasn't really expecting to get any at all… so thanks! **

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own VA… I totally and utterly wish I do but I don't. Richelle Mead does! All I own is the plot :(**

**Btw… I'm sorry for not updating… it's just kind of hard with all my camps… I'll do my best though!**

**Chapter 1:**

"Rosemarie Hathaway I swear if you do not get out of bed right now I am going to get Adrian!" I heard Lissa say as she shook me awake.

"Liss, it's Sunday! It's Rose sleep in day if it is before 3:00 am I am not getting out of bed!" I told her as I rolled over and tried to get out of her grip.

"Ugh!" Liss growled slightly. It didn't quit fit her delicate and innocent face. "That's it! I'm going to get Adrian" she said.

"No! Don't worry I'm up! I'm up!" I said jumping out of bed as quickly as I could. She laughed and hugged me. "Now if you don't mind telling me why you just had to so rudely wake m up," I said looking at her expectantly.

"We're going shopping! Please don't tell me you forgot…." She told me. It did ring a dim bell… about a month ago when I found out that Dimitri was alive I freaked out. Also when I found out that he left me for Tasha I passed out. So when I woke up, Liss suggested that we take a break from everything and go shopping. I was excited… I hadn't had a break from things since the battle and I totally need one.

"Oh!" I said as I remembered. Liss laughed slightly at the fact that I forgot.

"C'mon rose… lets go you have to get ready and we only have 30 minutes… so hurry the hell up! I've seen you run on the track and right now you are a snail compared to that! Go go go…" when it came to shopping, Liss would do anything and I mean anything to have as much time at the mall as possible. Seriously! She is always carefree at the mall but when she is standing right in front of the person that is holding her up or separating her from going on a trip to the mall… let's just say you might not wake up the next day….

~xxx~

When we got to the mall Liss practically dragged me into every store… we had to find a dress for graduation. It is in exactly 2 months and 6 days… I've been counting down. I absolutely can't wait to get out of this hell hole. We were walking around the mall on our way to the food court to take a little break when Lissa spotted the most amazing dress for me. (We already found a dress for her, it was a purple/ lavender short dress that kinda fluffed from waist down and had silver little dots on a certain part of it.) **pic** **on** **profile! **Thedress that Lissa was holding up for me to try on was a short black dress that crumpled at the end. It had a red strap around the waist that ended with a bow tie. It was totally me! **Pic on profile! **I tried on the dress and not 10 seconds after I came out of the dressing room Liss announced that the dress is very me and that she is gonna buy it for me. As we walked out of the store smiling I wasn't watching where I was going and stumbled in to someone. It was a guy, I could tell that much by just his height. As I looked up his well muscled chest started to look way too familiar. I continued my examination and last but not least I reached his face and let me tell you I was beyond shocked… those deep chocolate eyes took me in and then he spoke.

"Roza," he breathed out my name. That's all I could take. The second he said my name, I blacked out.


	3. waking up

**Hey guys!**

**I'm sorry for not updating! I'll try to do better!**

**Thanks for the great reviews but I noticed that so far I have 227 visitors and only 9 reviews! So I wanna ask you guys to review… your reviews really encourage me. It doesn't matter if they are nice or not just please tell me what you think so I know where to go from here. **

**Anyhoo… I have a bunch of ideas I just want you guys to tell me if you like it! **

**ENJOY! - Lior**

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA I only own the plot of this story… :(**

**RPOV**

I woke up in a bright room. The infirmary, I thought. Ugh! How come I always end up in here? They should make a room just for me, and on the door it will say "Rose's favorite room". As I looked around the room I noticed that I wasn't alone.

"Hey Rose," Lissa said. Her voice came from my right, so I turned my head and met her jade green eyes.

"Hey," I tried to say but it came out as a whisper. "Why am I in here this time?" I asked Liss, trying to remember what had happened but coming up with a big fat blank. She then started to cry.

"Rose, when you saw _him_ in the mall, you passed out. After about a week, you didn't have a heartbeat anymore," she was now sobbing. I was shocked. I am pretty sure that she just told me I died a second time! "You were dead Rose." And my thoughts confirmed. "When our bond broke, the part I gave you when I healed you the first time came back to me. And even though I was supposedly whole, I felt so, so empty without you. Kirova said that now without the bond I'll go even crazier, but that she thinks it will be better for the school if you stayed dead. She got fired. And then I had to heal you. It came to me as an instinct. And you've been in a coma since then." She was now just sniffing. I could tell the bond was still there.

"Liss, how long is 'since then'?" I asked her hesitantly. Not sure if am going to like the answer.

"About a month and a half; you missed most of your field experience, but I talked to Alberta and she said that it's fine and that you are more than ready. She said the trials will be made a little harder for you though.

"Ok, I can live with that." I told her.

"Oh and one more thing Rose," she said while she still had my attention. I looked at her. "Our bond is two way now. I don't know what other effects being bonded a second time has on us but I guess we'll find out." She said confidently. I nodded and smiled at her.

~xxx~

About an hour later I was let out of the infirmary with the rules of no physical combat and bed rest for a couple of days in place. Liss was excused from classes until I'm off bed rest and back to normal again so she can take care of me. I said it wasn't necessary but she didn't care. She said she has a lot to fill me in on. Oh and I found out they _had_ assigned me a room in the infirmary. The door actually said "rose's favorite room!" I guess Liss wasn't kidding when she said that the bond was now two-way.

We walked in silence to my room. Or at least we tried to walk to my room because every two seconds we would see someone else, first Eddie, then my mom, then Ralf and Jesse who would not shut the hell up! Then when we passed the guardian's building, and I saw him. I saw Dimitri and Tasha walking out . I locked eyes with Dimitri for a second and then looked away. I observed Tasha a little more. My eyes landed on a little bump on her stomach.

OH MY GOSH!

**Cliffie… ok don't hate me. **

**Click the little blue button… you know you want to….lol…**

**I'll update as soon as I can! **

**I love you all!**

**~Lior**


	4. catching up

**Hey pips! Wats up?**

**A lot of people sent me PM's that said something along the lines of "what the crap? Please don't tell me it's Dmitri's baby!" and stuff so my answer is maybe, and maybe not… who knows? Oh! Wait! I do…lol…**

**To find the answer you'll have to read on!**

**~ Lior**

**Disclaimer: I (sob) do (sniff) not (wipe away tear) own (sob, sob) VA**

**Enjoy!**

**RPOV**

OH MY GOD! I cannot believe what I'm seeing; Dimitri, walking out of the guardians' building with an arm around a pregnant Tasha.

"Rose, come on! What are you staring at now?" I heard Liss say behind me with a very annoyed tone. She followed my eyes and landed on Tasha's stomach. "Oh" she breathed out the word. "Rose I know he was your mentor and all but he was given an offer that not a lot of people get. Plus it's his life and he can pretty much do whatever he wants." She told me. I should tell her, I thought to myself. I ran. I ran and ran until I got back to my dorm. Liss got in a few minutes later which gave me some time to gather myself. When she walked in she was panting loudly. "You" pant "run" pant "like crazy!" she said. Then she sat on my bed and waited for her breathing to calm down, when it did she said only one word. "Spill!"

So I told her. I spilled my heart out to her. Starting when he caught us in Portland, then Victor's lust charm, the day against the gym wall, Tasha, and finally the Cabin.

Once I finished she just stared at me… her eyes wide open, her mouth gaping.

"I had no idea," she whispered what I guess was to herself. Then she turned to me. "Why in the world would he do that?" she practically yelled at me almost at tears. She was furious, but thanks to the bond, I knew it was directed to Dimitri. "He tells you he loves you, makes you believe it, makes love to you, then leaves without even saying goodbye." She took a deep breath. "From where I know him, I didn't think he was like that. He seemed like a good person."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. I groaned, wiping away my tears. I stood up and walked slowly to the door; as I opened it, a familiar scent caught my attention. No, no no no no, he can't be here! I thought to myself.

_Who can't be here Rose? And how do you know who it is? You haven't even opened the door all the way yet._ Liss asked me through the bond. But then she pieced my fear and nervousness together and got the answer. _OMG! How can he come here after what he did to you? _She screamed in my head, but it was all just a buzz as I opened the door all the way and came eye-to-eye with the one man I love.

"Roza, please let me explain…" he started but got cut off when a fist connected with his face. I was shocked and so was he, though I don't think he got hurt. Lissa seemed very, very, very angry. She started screaming some nonsense at him, and cursing him out, in a very 'unlike' Lissa way. Then she stopped.

"Now that I got out of my system, let's see if you can explain yourself Guardian Belikov." She said with a satisfied, but menacing tone. So I pulled him in the room and we all sat down on my bed and he began to explain…

"Rose, when I saw you run back into the cave to save me, I wanted to kill myself. i was meant to teach you not to do the exact same thing but really, I'm the reason you did it. I couldn't have you do that for me. I was imagining what happened to Mason happen to you and I just CAN'T let that happen. Roza, you got to look at where I'm coming from." He said. There was a desperate look on his face that made me want to forget everything, and just curl up in his arms, and kiss him all night. Liss then caught onto my thoughts and quickly snapped open her droopy eyes, giving me a stern look.

"Dimitri I get it, ok? And I probably would have had the same thoughts and feelings. Though I wouldn't have left." I was on the verge of tears now.

"Roza, I know what you think, but I don't love her, I only left to be her guardian, but nothing more. I swear. Oh and by the way, no that is not my baby. She went to a club with some friends from work and their guardians, so she gave me the day off. She got back drunk head-over-heels. Then found out she is pregnant, like, a week or two later. She has no idea who the father is though and I promise you it's not me. I love you Roza, only you." He told me. _ohhhh_ Liss said in my head. _He is so sweet! I kind of feel sorry for Tasha though. She got knocked up at a bar and can't even remember it… _

I smiled at Dimitri; I just couldn't hold it in anymore. "I was never mad at you, you know?" they both looked at me with confused faces. "I was mad at Tasha for stealing the man I love. Even though I guess I should be mad at you because you left without a goodbye; but since I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that you're alive, I guess that's a good enough excuse." I told him. "I love you Comrade." I told him.

Liss then decided to interrupt the perfect moment and announce that she is going to sleep. That left Dimitri and I alone. So we just lay there. The whole night, wrapped in each others embrace, talking and steeling little kisses here and there. "The perfect moment to end the perfect day." I told him smiling. He chuckled quietly and then I drifted odd to a dreamless sleep.

**Wasn't that the cutest moment? I think so…**

**So what do you guys think? Good, bad, ketchup?**

**Reviews and ideas are appreciated!**


	5. Fun and i love you's

**First of all… let me get this out of the way… no I have not died and gone to heaven… I'm sooooo extremely sorry that it took me this long to update, I have been in Israel for the past two weeks with my family for the high holidays. I am gonna make this chapter as long as I can and I really hope it makes up for my absence.**

**Anyways ! Thanks for the great reviews! I really love them! So… what do you think? Can we get to 22 reviews? Yes? No? White? Black? Lol! (random number… iknow…)**

**Well… here is the next chapter!**

**Hope you like it!**

**~Lior**

**Disclaimer: I do not… you probably know the rest from here so… Enjoy!**

DPOV (right after Rose runs into the dorm building and Liss runs after her.)

"No, no no no no no no no!" I was growling, "this didn't just happened," I murmur to myself as I turn to Tasha, who yes, knows about my love to Rose, she nods slightly in the direction that Rose has ran and says, "go, make this right, I know this probably looked wrong to her, so go, explain yourself." I give her a quick hug and then sprint in all the way to Rose's dorm. I can hear her crying, and the Princess trying to comfort her.

I sighed and knocked quickly before I change my mind. The door opened a little but then abruptly stopped. I heard the princess gasp, ok I'm extremely confused. The door opened the rest of the way and the picture before me tore me apart, it was obvious that Roza's been crying. Her face was tear stricken and red, she wore a blank expression on her beautiful face though her eyes showed hurt, and betrayal. I breathed in sharply and collected myself before I started talking.

"Roza, please let me explain…" I started but was cut off when a fist connected with me face, it didn't hurt exactly but it had its effects. The Princess was glaring at me with hatred in her eyes. She then started yelling and screaming but I couldn't make out the words. One thing I was sure of is that it wasn't something nice, and I'm glad I didn't understand it.

"Now that I've got that out of my system, let's see if you can explain yourself Guardian Belikov," she said in a satisfied but menacing tone. Rose then grabbed my arm sending electricity through my body, god how I've missed her touch. She pulled me in the room and sat me on one end of her bed, she and the Princess sat on the other end and looked at me expectantly.

"Rose, when I saw you run back into the cave to save me, I wanted to kill myself. I was meant to teach you not to do the exact same thing but really, I'm the reason you did it. I couldn't have you do that for me. I was imagining what happened to Mason happen to you and I just CAN'T let that happen. Roza, you got to look at where I'm coming from." I told them, though I only noticed Roza, our eyes met and I could see understanding in her eyes though there was still hurt.

"Dimitri I get it, ok? And I probably would have had the same thoughts and feelings, though I wouldn't have left." She told me, I noticed her eyes glistening with fresh tears. All I wanted to do right now was take her into my arms and comfort her, but I didn't want to anger her or the princess.

"Roza, I know what you think, but I don't love her, I only left to be her guardian, but nothing more. I swear; oh and by the way, no that is not my baby. She went to a club with some friends from work and their guardians, so she gave me the day off. She got back drunk head-over-heels. Then found out she is pregnant, like, a week or two later. She has no idea who the father is though and I promise you it's not me. I love you Roza, only you." I told them truthfully, I felt really sorry for Tasha, but then again, it is kind of her fault. I caught her spacing out a little and guessed that she and the Princess were talking through the bond. Then out of the blue, she smiles at me, and said,

"I was never mad at you, you know?" the Princess and I looked at her with confusion obvious on our faces."I was mad at Tasha for stealing the man I love. Even though I guess I should be mad at you because you left without a goodbye; but since I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that you're alive, I guess that's a good enough excuse." I couldn't believe it. Was she really forgiving me? And I can't believe she just said she wasn't mad at me. Then she said the one thing I've been most unsure about. "I love you Comrade," the Princess then took the liberty of interrupting, and excused herself. Leaving me and Roza alone. So we just lay there. The whole night, wrapped in each other's embrace, talking and steeling little kisses here and there. "The perfect moment to end the perfect day." She told me smiling. I chuckled quietly and then held her as she drifted off.

DPOV

I woke up with Rose still in my arms, and smiled. I couldn't believe she forgave me. I'm not expecting her to completely trust me yet, but I'm happy with what I got. I rolled over from our "spoon position" and looked at the ceiling, still keeping her close to me. She smiled in her sleep and murmured my name. She then rolled pretty much on top of me and sighed deeply. Oh no, I know that mischievous look on her face. I think to myself as I realize she's not asleep. But hey, if she wants to tease then who am I to stop her? Not that I would anyways. I kissed her neck lightly and trailed butterfly kisses up to her ear and murmured, "Roza, I know that your awake, you can open your eyes now." I nibbled at her earlobe and then went back to kissing her neck. I felt her breathing hitch and looked up in time to see her eyes flutter open. She smiled at me the smile that I've missed so much and sat up, kissing my lips lightly, and lingering there. Then she pulled back and met my eyes.

"Good morning Comrade," she said, and then leaned in for another kiss. I laid her back down and kissed her, pouring everything I had in me into the kiss. All the emotions, and love poured out of me and I felt a happy man again.

"Good morning indeed Roza," I told her. An idea then came to my mind. It was, after all, my turn to paste a mischievous look on my face. My hands went down to her stomach and I started tickling her. I had no idea Rose was ticklish but I got my answer not five seconds later when she started giggling and laughing uncontrollably. I laughed along with her and about ten minutes later when we had calmed down a little she said she has to get to breakfast in about thirty minutes and that Alberta won't let her skip the whole day just so that she can spend it with me since she has already missed almost a week of school ever since I left, so we reluctantly got up and I waited as she took a quick shower. When she was ready I walked her to the commons. I let go of her hand and checked to make sure no one was watching before I planted a quick kiss on her lips and let her go. "I love you," I told her. She smiled and walked into the commons.

~000~

RPOV

As I entered the commons I walked over to our usual table and sat down.

"Someone's in a good mood," Sparky noted. I rolled my eyes at him and then turned to Liss. _You guy's all good now?_ She asked through our bond. The excitement was evident in her thoughts. _Yes,_ I told her, _oh and since when do you go off punching Guardians? Or better yet cursing them out?_ I teased her and she just glared at me but blushed anyways.

"So Rose, you gonna tell us mentally deaf people what's got you so happy? You finally notice my good looks?" Sparky just had to get all the attention on him so I decided to play along.

"Why yes my love I have, but I wouldn't call those good looks, I would say that that's sexy." I told him using my 'innocent' voice. He stared at me with his mouth hanging open while the rest of us just laughed, he composed himself quickly and I could tell he had a comeback so I turned to face him fully and waited.

"Oh really, is that so?" he asked , raising an eyebrow "if I'm as 'sexy' as you say then why don't you come here and sit a little closer, so you can grope my 'sexy' body?" he dared me.

"Sounds like a dare to me," I told him. "But wouldn't that upset Liss?" I accused him, teasing him further; I noticed he was getting frustrated.

"Why don't we meet up after our classes and play a little truth or dare?" suggested Eddie. We all agreed to meet at my room thirty minutes after classes end, Liss said she'd invite Adrian. The bell rung and we went our separate ways.

All I know is that I absolutely can't wait for later. And will definitely be inviting Dimitri.

**Ok so I'm gonna stop here cause I got a ton of homework and a whole project to do so see ya!**

**And please don't forget to Review!**

**I love you guys!**

**-Lior**


	6. truth or dare?

**People, what happened to REVIEWS? I had 218 'visitors' and only ONE review for ch. 4!**

**So like I said in all my previous chappies, your reviews don't have to all say "this is good" or something along those lines. I want to know what you think, if you don't like it, tell me, I really need you guy's help. It's my first story and you guys are the only ones who can help me make it the way YOU like…. So plz Review more, your reviews REALLY encourage me!**

**Other than that, I would like to thank my only reviewer in ch. 4**

**-****baseballshoppingmomma**

Once classes were over I rushed to the gym in hopes to find Dimitri. Of course he was in there, leaning against the wall, you guessed it, reading his western novel. I walked up to him and waited till he acknowledged my presence. He smiled as he looked up from his book and we locked gazes.

"Hey comrade," I said leaning in a little to peck his lips. He smiled even wider at that.

"Hello Roza," he told me. Dimitri put his book down and then wrapped his long arms around me.

"So comrade, do you have any plans right now?" I asked him teasingly.

" Roza what are you planning?" he gave me a suspicious look. "I know that mischievous face of yours."

"Well… I'm not exactly planning anything. It's the whole gang. We decided to meet up at Lissa's room and play truth or dare, and of course Adrian's coming so I figured you'd possibly want to come too…" I trailed off hesitantly, not sure if he'd want to come.

"Roza do you want me to come?"

"yes, I really think it would be fun… and funny." I told him laughing lightly at the ideas I had as a dare for Christian.

"then I will come. When are you planning of going?"

"right now if you're ready." I told him and led the way to Lissa's dorm room.

Xxxxxxxxx

"You took forever Rosie, scared I'll embarrass you?" Sparky teased.

I rolled my eyes and sat in Dimitri's lap "let's get started!" I told them excitedly and then looked at our little circle. There were Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Eddie, Mia (who came back for graduation)Dimitri, and me. let the games begin. I thought mischievously and began.

"Christian, I dare you to strip and give Liss a lap dance to the whole length of a song that I choose." I said, deciding to take it easy on him. He paled for a second but stood up and started to pull his clothes off. Liss blushed a beat red as she glared at me. My only reaction was to smirk and then get up and get my iPod. I chose the song 'Take it Off' by Ke$ha.

Christian sighed and began grinding against Lissa. I could not help the laugh that escaped my lips. They looked so embarrassed. The song ended and both their faces showed relief.

"ok Russian, truth or dare?" Christian asked after he put his clothes back on.

"first of all, don't call me Russian if you know what's good for you. And second, dare." Dimitri answered glaring coldly at sparky.

" I dare you to go into Alberta's office, pretend like you didn't even notice her when you barged in, and make out with Rose right there in front of her." Sparky said smirking.

Dimitri and I stood up, we really didn't care since Alberta already knew about us. Plus she was like a mom to me so… you get the picture. We left the room with everyone in tow.

We arrived at Alberta's office not long after planning how we will stage our dare. Christian counted down using his fingers. 3….2….1…. he gave us the thumbs up and Dimitri opened the door quickly. He crushed me against the wall almost painfully, but I didn't care. I loved this feeling, the feeling of having his body's warmth on mine. I planted my lips on his and our kiss began. Just as I was starting to forget that this was all a dare and decide to take things rather 'farther' someone cleared their throat.

Alberta looked at us with amusement in her eyes and a light smile tugging at the corner of her lip. When I looked to her left though, my eyes widened in horror. The most dreadful look was covering Janine Hathaway's face. Yep, you got that right. My mom just watched me and Dimitri lip locking. I'm this is such a 'can you say "oh shit!"' moment.

My mom cleared her throat again to snap me out of my daze. "Rosemarie, would you mind explaining what the HELL is going on here?" she pretty much screamed at me. I could see Alberta getting more and more amused by the moment. As I was about to answer her, Dimitri put his hand up to stop me. I turned around to look at what he was staring at…

Christian walked up to my mom and answered her. "Janine, please it's my fault, I dared the big Russian to do that… seriously, it was all just a game." He actually sounded sincere. I am extremely shocked! I mean, sparky… defending me! How insane does that sound?

"Fine, I won't address this now but only because I have some very important details to talk to you about Rose, but know that I will hunt you down for an explanation!" she said with finality in her voice. I was suddenly curious. What got my mom to come here just to discuss 'some very important details' with me? then, she spoke the most unexpected, ineffable words that I would have NEVER thought of.

"Rose…

**(AN: Cliffy! Plz don't go hating…. I just need this to be a knew topic for a new chappie cause it will take up LOTS of room!)**

**DPOV**

Christian's dare really wasn't a dare… more like a small push toward the unthinkable… jk.

Rose was walking next to me and everyone else on our tails. We arrived at her office and Christian did the countdown. 3….2….1…. he gave us the thumbs up and I opened the door. Quick and to the point, I grabbed Rose and crushed her small but built figure against the wall. She pressed her lips to mine and our kiss began in frenzy. Just before I lost myself completely in our kiss, someone cleared their throat.

I tilted my head at a small enough angle that I could keep my eyes hidden from our intruder, but a big enough space to meet Rose's depthless, chocolate eyes. Her face looked as if she's seen a ghost. I turned myself around to meet the eyes of a furious burn-a-whole-through-your-forehead stare that belonged to none other but Janine Hathaway.

Then she spoke. "Rosemarie, you mind explaining what the HELL is going on here?" she screamed the question at her daughter. I know became aware of our surroundings which consisted of an amused Alberta, and 'the Gang' as Roza calls them. I noticed Christian's face and how his legs were twitching. I nodded to him and stopped Rose from answering. I mean, if he wanted to back us up why not give the kid a chance?

"Janine, please it's my fault, I dared the big Russian to do that… seriously, it was all just a game." He actually sounded sincere. I am extremely shocked! I mean, Ozera… defending us! How insane does that sound?

"Fine, I won't address this now but only because I have some very important details to talk to you about Rose, but know that I will hunt you down for an explanation!" Janine told her, raising her voice slightly in the end. "Rose…

**And now the actual end of the chapter! Plz REVIEW! I promise longer chapters and faster updates! Your REVIEWS really help my! **

**Love you guys!**

**-Lior**


End file.
